<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shirts &amp; Sex by rhyswhitethorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996820">Shirts &amp; Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyswhitethorn/pseuds/rhyswhitethorn'>rhyswhitethorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyswhitethorn/pseuds/rhyswhitethorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elain Archeron/Azriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shirts &amp; Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azriel was tired.</p><p>Tired of the missions he was sent out to do, the spying he did on the mortal worlds, and last of all, tired of the politics he had to settle in between the Spring Court and the Night Court. He was the only one with enough patience when it comes to Tamlin. Rhysand knew this though. That’s why Azriel was holed up in his room. A few days off, that was what Rhys had granted him. He had finished reading through his reports and was bored out of his mind. Maybe he’d get a book from the library. Yeah, that seems reasonable.</p><p>Azriel got up and walked down the hallway in the House of Wind, going to the library where Nesta used to sit in with Elain when the were adjusting to what Hybern had done to them. He distinctly remembered looking at Elain, who would look out longingly towards the mortal lands, as if she could see Graysen from Velaris itself. Her pale skin, gaunt face and thin frame had burned itself into the back of his head. He walked into the library to grab a book, and went straight back out so he could shut himself in his room again, making sure to conceal the book, or God forbid, if <em>Cassian</em> saw him holding one, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.</p><p>Azriel was reaching the doors of his room when he realized it was left open. He knew he closed it before he left. He willed his shadows and walked in slowly, lifting Truth Teller up when—</p><p>Elain gasped as she dropped his shirt. His wings flared in surprised as Elain looked at him, mouth open.</p><p>“You’re home,” she said. As if she didn’t expect him to be back so early. Azriel kept quiet at the doorway as he looked at Elain. He furrowed his eyebrows as he pieced it together.</p><p>“Is half my wardrobe gone because of you?” He asked quietly, his shadows subsiding. The shadows sometimes had a mind of its own, always disappearing when Elain was within distance.</p><p>Elain hesitated. “I didn’t mean for it to happen,” she started, and Azriel closed the door behind him, placing the book by his bed. “You’re always gone for so long, and your scent makes me feel safe.”</p><p>Azriel bit his bottom lip as he walked towards Elain, towering over her. She looked up towards him, her brown eyes going wide.</p><p>“Do you feel safe now?” Azriel asked Elain, and she nodded. He breathed in and her scent filled him, whipping around him, with a slight hint of arousal. Interesting. Azriel lifted her chin up higher with his finger and leaned in towards her ear, his breath hot. “And how else can I make you feel safer?” he asked, brushing his lips against her pointed ears. There were goosebumps crawling up her arms already.</p><p>Before she could reply, he nipped at her ears softly, earning himself a whimper from her. She stayed still as he nipped around it and brushed his lips against her jaw and down her neck, so pale and soft against his rough lips. She arched his neck for him and he took it as an invitation to plant soft kisses around her collarbone. She was tip toeing now— as if she couldn’t wait for him to explore her neck. He stood up straight again, looking at her face, before she kissed him.</p><p>To say Azriel was startled was an understatement.</p><p>She stopped kissing him as he gasped at her. “I’m sorry,” she started to say, but Azriel cut her short by pulling her waist to him and kissing her harder. She opened her mouth for him to explore, her hands wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. He felt her breasts against him and he hardened at that, knowing what she would feel against her. He continued kissing her as he guided her to his bed, stopping only to push her softly onto it, before crawling onto her. Her dress rustled and her skirt rode up, but Azriel ignored that little detail and kissed her again, biting her lower lip to teaser her. She let out a small moan, and began to fumble at his pants, no doubt trying to open it.</p><p>He chuckled as he rose up on his knees and unbuttoned his shirt himself, while she undid her dress. He was about to open up his pants when she threw her dress to the side of the bed, and he couldn’t help himself but admire her breasts, the curves shaping her body. Azriel stopped <em>trying</em> to unbutton his pants and looked at her properly. He got off the bed and knelt at the edge.</p><p>Before Elain could grasp what he was about to do, he pulled her thighs towards him and began to lick her core. She was already slick when he started to eat her out, going through the folds. She moaned and tugged on his hair, her other hand squeezing the duvet. He continued licking for a few minutes, and when she was already dripping wet, he plunged a finger into her.</p><p>Elain gasped and arched her back. “<em>Azriel,” </em>she began, but he did not heed it and pumped his fingers in and out, still licking her, as if it would prevent her from getting anymore wet. Really, it was as if he was trying to mop the sea.</p><p>He reached for her breast and added another finger in, Elain moaning his name louder, until he stopped abruptly. She looked at him quizzically, until he unbuttoned his pants, letting his massive cock spring out. Elain just watched as he threw his pants to where her dress is, her mouth slightly open. Azriel rubbed his cock against her clit, keeping an eye on her as she whimpered.</p><p>“Beg,” Azriel said, as her eyes darted to him, not expecting him to say that. She looked at him, and then looked again at him rubbing his cock against her. Elain opened her mouth, but before she could say anything he pushed into her. She gasped as his tip entered her, whimpering his name when he continued to move in, inch after inch, until he was fully in her. Azriel merely looked at her, letting her adjust, but also waiting for her to say something. Elain adjusted against him while he savoured the warmth in her.</p><p>“Az, <em>please</em>, Az,” Elain moaned. Azriel smirked and pulled out slowly, and entering her again. He pumped into her, letting her squirm on his bed, as he continued his motions lazily. When Elain was about to hoist herself up on her elbow, he pumped harder and faster, not giving her a chance at rest. She gasped and started panting, still flat on her back, as he hoisted her legs up his shoulders. He continued until his hair was falling between his eyebrows, and before she climaxed, he pulled out and flipped her over.</p><p>Azriel gripped her waist and slid in, fucking her from the back, until Elain moaned, “Azriel, fuck me <em>harder,</em>”. He lost all his common sense and pulled her hair up, her with it, against him. He continued fucking her as he kissed the soft spot between her throat and neck, another hand clawing at her breast. Her hand reached up to hold him behind his head while the other guided his hand on her breast. He bit around her neck and her ears, until she turned to kiss him, no softness behind it. The sex turned from passion to pure lust in an instant, and he continued fucking her raw, as if he couldn’t get enough of her.</p><p>She came before he did, and when he felt her body shiver against him, he came in her as well. They both fell onto his bed, the sheets already crumpled up from the intense sex. She was panting hard, and they both were sweating as if they came back from a run.</p><p>Azriel remained quiet, taking it all in when Elain traced a finger on <em>that</em> sensitive part of the wing and he shuddered. “That will turn me on again, please,” Azriel pleaded. Elain only smiled and said, “Another time, then.” An invitation. She reached over him only to pick his shirt up, wearing it and buttoning it. He smiled at that and sighed.</p><p>“I guess that’s another shirt gone, then,” he said, as she laughed, full heartedly, and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her, his wings coming up to cover the both of them. He could spend the rest of his days off like this. It would be a change to what he had planned.</p><p>Elain was still kissing him when he felt her hand wrap around his cock. Fine. Round 2 then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>